


Photograph

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beach Holidays, Boys In Love, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry hangs up a photograph of a favourite holiday.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _Squint._ Looking with your eyes partly closed in an attempt to see more clearly.

Harry squinted through his glasses. With a flick of his wand, the photo frame that Draco was holding was stuck permanently in place upon their Living Room wall. 

“What d’you think?” Harry asked. “I reckon that’s hung straight.”

Draco gave a nod of agreement. “I still don’t understand why you insist of hanging up a picture of _that_ particular holiday. You were as sick as a crup with food-poisoning. I got terrible sunburn-”

Harry lent over and kissed Draco’s cheek. 

“Yeah? Well, I remember walking on the beach. Lazy mornings in bed. I was with _you_ , Draco. I loved it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
